leave it to High school
by Gaara Girls
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Matsuri, and Ino start high school.What will happen to them will on there first day? Who will they meet? will they find love? I know I suck at summaries.Rated T for now.parings sasusaku, naruina, nejiten, kibatem, gaarmatsu & saile
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is aya and my first story hope you like it. we dont own naruto now on with the story!!!!!**

**Leave it to high school**

Beep

Beep

Beep

CRASH!!!!!

"It's too early" said a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno, throwing her alarm clock across the room. After she got dressed, she then realized that her blond friend was still asleep and woke her up, she then went down stairs to go and eat breakfast.

The blonds name was Ino Yamanaka. "Aaaahhhh" Ino screamed her head off at what her pink haired best friend threw water on her to wake her up. When Ino was done getting dressed, she went down stairs and saw her other four friends/roommates other than sakura, these people where Hinata Hyuga Tenten Matsuri and Sai (a/n sorry Sai is gay in this one). They where all roommates because their parents where killed in a n airplane going to Hawaii.

"Finally your up" said sakura

"Shut up forehead" yelled ino

"Make me" yelled sakura

"Both of you stop fighting" yelled tenten and sai together.

"Morning ino" said hinata quietly.

"Time to leave" said sai to all the girls.

As they where walking they meet up with tamari. Temari is a girl with sandy blond hair. She liked to dress like a punk rocker. Temari lived with her two brothers Gaara and Kankurou.

"Morning temari" they all said together.

"Morning" replied temari.

As they where going to school they heard rock lee yelling to them something about slowing down because it was un-youthful to leave a friend behind. Lee was one of their weird friends because he loved to wear this really ugly green spandex suit with orange leg warmers (a/n of Corse until the girls and sai threatened him). He lived with Gai Maito the gym teacher.

"Hey my lovely sakura blossom" said lee.

"Hey lee" said sakura

Lee was the only one other than sai that knew the girls where rich and popular.

While they where talking they didn't notice the poplars of the school. The poplars of the school liked to call them selves the shadows.

The group was made up of Sasuke Uchiha, a raven haired kid. He was wearing a button up shirt that wasn't buttoned p all the way and a pair of black pants. "Dobe" said sasuke to his best friend naruto uzumaki.

Naruto uzumaki a blond haired boy with three whisker like marks on each of his cheek. He loved he loved to play pranks on people and is the schools prankster. He loved to wear a lot of orange but since he became friends with sasuke he's cut down to only wearing orange t-shirts. "Teme" said the blond.

"Troublesome" said the half asleep Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara is smart but lazy his hair was shaped like a pineapple. He liked to wear the color green with the pants that he loved to wear. Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Kiba and Shino where just standing there watching them bicker with each other.

Gaara a red haired kid was a cross between a Goth and emo. He was wearing semi-black baggy pants with a bunch of chains and a red loose t-shirt. He had two siblings named temari and kankuro out of all of them gaara was the youngest out of the three of them.

Kankuro was a brown haired kid that liked puppets. He was wearing black pants and a dark gray shirt with a black sweater and had on black fingerless gloves. He was the second eldest of the three and then it was temari that was the oldest.

Neji Hyuga was a long chestnut brown haired guy with pearl like eyes like hinatas. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He was hinatas cousin and where really close.

The second to the last of the group was Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba is a brown haired guy with a dog named akamaru. He was wearing a white baggy t-shirt and dark blue pants with a gray jacket on. Naruto and Kiba are the best of friends when it comes to pranks and is always seen planning new pranks with naruto. Most of the time they are fighting but when it comes to pranks they are the best of friends.

Shino Aburame was the last member of the group. Shino had black bushy hair and is always wearing his sunglasses and never really talked to people except for kiba, shikamaru, and naruto. Shino always wore the same big bulky gray jacket that covered half of his face and was wearing dark gray pants.

----------------------------------- (With the girls) ------------------------------

"Crap" said tenten.

"What" asked hinata

"Where going to be late" Ino yelled

They all realized that ino was telling the truth and so they all ran to the office to get their schedules for their classes.

When they where done getting their schedules they got together and showed each other their schedules. (a/n going to show you the boys schedule with the girls)

Sakura (Sasuke)

Math-Iruka Umino

Reading-Asuma Sarutobi

Break

Science-Orochimaru

Homeroom-Kakashi Hatake

Lunch

Art-Anko Mitarashi

History-Ibiki Morino

Gym-Gai Maito

Hinata and (Naruto)

Art- Anko Mitarashi

Math- Iruka Umino

Break

Reading- Asuma Sarutobi

Homeroom- Kakashi Hatake

Lunch

History- Ibiki Morino

Science- Orochimaru

Gym- Gai Maito

Tenten (Neji)

Science- Orochimaru

Art- Anko Mitarashi

Break

History- Ibiki Morino

Homeroom- Kakashi Hatake

Lunch

Reading- Asuma Sarutobi

Math- Iruka Umino

Gym- Gai Maito

Temari (Kiba)

Reading- Asuma Sarutobi

Science- Orochimaru

Break

Art- Anko Mitarashi

Homeroom- Kakashi Hatake

Lunch

Math- Iruka Umino

History- Ibiki Morino

Gym- Gai Maito

Matsuri (Gaara)

Math- Iruka Umino

History- Ibiki Morino

Break

Art- Anko Mitarashi

Homeroom- Kakashi Hatake

Lunch

Science- Orochimaru

Reading- Asuma Sarutobi

Gym- Gai Maito

Ino (Shikamaru)

History- Ibiki Morino

Reading- Asuma Sarutobi

Break

Math- Iruka Umino

Homeroom- Kakashi Hatake

Lunch

Science- Orochimaru

Art- Anko Mitarashi

Gym- Gai Maito

Sai (Lee, Kankurou and Shino)

Math- Iruka Umino

Art- Anko Mitarashi

Break

Reading- Asuma Sarutobi

Homeroom- Kakashi Hatake

Lunch

Science- Orochimaru

History- Ibiki Morino

Gym- Gai Maito

After they got done checking their schedules they all noticed that they all had two classes together and they where HR (homeroom) and gym.

"Ok girls lets go before were late for our first class" said sai walking to class already.

"Ok bye see you later at break" said sakura and Matsuri running to catch up with sai because they all had the same first period class math with Iruka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the second chap sorry if it took so long chap 3 on the way from aya and rin hope you like the story And just for the record I don't own naruto.**

**Leave it to high school**

As they all went their way Sakura Matsuri Lee and Sai, who where holding hands, where all talking.

"This so sucks" yelled Sakura walking down the hall.

"It's not that bad" said Sai

"Yah" said Lee

"Come on the—" Matsuri bumped into someone and grabbed onto their shirt as she fell but instead the person caught her before she could fall and hit the ground.

"Sorry" she said blushing with embarrassment

"Be more careful next time" said a red haired kid

After that little incident when they finally got to their class they sat down, as soon as they did the teacher cane in and started to take roll.

"Hello class my name is Iruka and ill be your math teacher this year" said Iruka nicely.

"Hi Iruka-sensei" said the class

"Ok I know that it is the first day if school but I have a project for you to do" he said to the class. A bunch of groans where heard after he got done announcing that.

"The groups are on this slip of paper that I am going to hand out to you once you get them go to your group and wait for the rest of the instructions" he said passing the papers out to everyone.

"Oh yah" said Sakura and Matsuri high-fiving each other but quickly sat down because the teacher was staring at them.

"Who are Sasuke and Gaara?" asked Matsuri

"I don't know but what about sai and lee" asked sakura in a sad voice

"Hey its ok sakura lee and I have the same group and besides at least we will still see each other at lunch" said sai talking to sakura and Matsuri. When they got done talking they want to their groups to start the project that Iruka-sensei

----------------------------- (With Hinata and Naruto) ---------------------------

Hinata was walking up the stairs going to her art class when someone bumped into her on the stairs but before she fell the person caught her.

"Are you ok said" a blond kid that looked worried for her.

"Yes and thank you for saving me" said a shy Hinata.

Your welcome hey what class do you have right now?" asked the blond curiously.

"I have art that's my favorite subject and by the way my name is Hinata Hyuga" she said with a blush on her face.

"Cool I have art too want to walk together to class?" he asked.

"Umm sure" she said.

"Oh and by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki, hey are you related to Neji Hyuga?" asked the kid named Naruto.

"Yes I am why?" she asked

"Oh well I was just wondering because you and him have the same last name as he does, the eyes, and you kind of look alike but don't tell him because he'll think I'm calling him a girl" said naruto with a smile on his face.

"Ok" said Hinata as they started walking to class getting to know each other more.

------------------------- (With Tenten and Neji) -------------------------

As Tenten was going to her first period class she saw that there where only two seats left in the class one was at the front of the class by some guy that was being really and the other was in the middle of the class by the window. She observed the guy that was by that seat, after a while she decided to sit there.

What Tenten had seen about this guy so far is that his hair reached his mid back and was a chestnut brown. His eyes reminded her of Hinata because his eyes looked like pearls and had no pupil.

"Hi" said Tenten turning a little in her seat.

"Hn" grunted the boy.

"Are you a girl?" Tenten asked purposely to get him to talk.

"I'm a boy" Neji said trying to control his anger at the comment.

"I know I just wanted to see your reaction to when I asked if you where a girl but anyway my name is Tenten" she said to Neji who by now was facing her.

"Neji Hyuga" he said turning back to the front.

"Wait are you related to Hinata Hyuga?" she questioned him.

"Yes and how do you know her?" he asked.

"I'm one of her best friends" she said proudly.

After a little bit of talking Neji decided to see his cousin after school and find out where she lived so he could visit her, just then the teacher came in announcing that they where going to watch a movie called planet earth and had to have at least nine facts about the movie.

Everything was going fine until fifth period when the power when out so due to the power outage they where let out of school early.

------------------------- (After school) -------------------------

"Hey!" yelled Ino to Sakura and Tenten when she seen them in the crowd of students that where leaving to go home.

"Hi" "Yo" they both said together. While they where walking the spotted Hinata, sai, Lee, and Matsuri.

"Hey you guys over here" yelled Ino hurting everybody's ears.

"Hey guys where's Temari" asked Matsuri

"Not sure" said sakura.

"So since we where let out early what do you want to do?" asked Hinata in a quiet voice.

"I don't know but I have to wait for someone" Tenten said going to the front gate to sit at the bench that was there.

"Ok then we will all stay with you and wait till they come" said Matsuri walking with Tenten to the bench. Everyone followed the two because they had nothing better to do. After a little bit of walking they saw Temari talking to some guy.

"Yo tem" yelled Matsuri waving her hands back and forth like an idiot so Temari could see her.

When Temari was close Matsuri glomped her so hard that she almost fell on the floor. When Matsuri looked over Temari's shoulder she saw Gaara the person who caught her before she fell.

"Hey its you Gaara right?" she asked.

"Yah" Gaara said

"Thanks for saving me back there in the hall" she said.

"Hn no problem just be careful next time" he said.

"Well I see you've already met my little brother Gaara" said Temari.

"Yah where in the same class and me, him, sakura, and some guy named Sasuke where all n a group for our math class" said Matsuri.

"Well this is my other brother Kankurou" she said introducing him.

Once they got to the bench Tenten spotted Neji walking to them.

"Yo Ten sorry I'm late the guys wanted to know where I was going" said Neji with a scowl on his face when he said the last part.

"Its ok" said Tenten.

"Hey" said sakura

"What" asked Tenten and Neji at the same time.

"I'm surprised Tenten" said Ino

"Why" asked Neji

"Well you are the first guy other than sai that Tenten hasn't started a fight with" said a surprised Matsuri.

"Hey I don't fight with every guy I meet" said a mad Tenten.

"Yes you do don't lie" said Ino.

"No I don't and just because I punch them doesn't mean anything" she said with a huff.

"Sure what ever" said sakura rolling her eyes at Tenten because of her behavior.


	3. Chapter 3

**rin: hey sorry if this chap is short. this took long because i was doing it at school**

**aya: well on with the story**

**Leave It to High School**

After the fight Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru came and where standing next to Gaara, Kankurou, and Neji.

"Hey Neji who's your friend" asked Sasuke

Some people I met just now the only one I know is this girl (points at Tenten) and her (points to Hinata) because the first one is in my class and the second one is my cousin" said Neji taking a breath.

The guys where shocked because that was the most any of them have ever heard Neji talk so much.

"My youthful cherry blossoms! How are you!" yelled lee while grabbing Temari and pulling all the girls into a really tight hug.

"Stop it Lee" said Sai hitting Lee on the head while listening to his I-pod.

"Hey Sai can we listen to your I-pod" asked Matsuri speaking for all the girls.

"Sure here you go girls" he said handing his I-pod over to them.

When the girls got a hold of the I-pod they all screamed because they started to listen to MOVIN! By Takacha. After a little while they started singing and dancing to the song. The guy where surprised that the girls would be doing this in public like there was nobody there watching them.

A lot of people stopped and started clapping for them once the song was over. Once the girls noticed all the people clapping for them they bowed and turned to the guys.

"Ok enough fun time to go home" said Tenten

"Hey Sakura Gaara and I are going with you and the girls so we can finish the work" said Sasuke.

"Ok its fine with me" said Sakura as she started walking with the rest of the girls.

"Well aren't you all coming?" asked Tenten when she seen that the others where walking the other way.

"Well we don't want to be any trouble" said Shika lazily.

"No its ok you all can come" said Hinata

"Ok" said Naruto happy that he can go to their house.

As they where walking everybody started talking .After they walked # blocks they came to a bid mansion.

"WOW! This place is big I think it's even bigger than the teme house!" yelled Naruto

"Shut up your too loud dobe" said Sasuke to Naruto

"No you teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Both of you shut up" yelled Sai

"Man don't they ever stop fighting?" asked Sakura annoyed at all the yelling.

"Ok now I'm going to my room be right back girls and Lee" said Sai giving the girls a hug and a peck on the cheek to Lee.

The other guys didn't know that Sai and Lee where going out so all the guys where all shocked.

"What—" started Naruto running around.

"—the—" yelled Kiba falling the rug.

"—fu**—" yelled Kankurou pointing a finger at Lee.

"—was—" said Shika kind of grossed out.

"—that." They all yelled together while Naruto ran into the wall, Kankurou got hit in the head by Temari, Kiba and Shika where still in shock from the kiss, and the rest had sweat doped at how their friends where acting while at the sane time thinking the same thing _idiots._

"So Sai and Lee are you know together like umm…. A couple" whispered Neji

"Yah" aid Tenten normally

"Do both Sai and Lee live here with you?" asked Gaara

"Sai yes but Lee hell no" said Matsuri loudly

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Well for starters he's weird and creepy and it's not because he's gay" said Sakura.

"Troublesome but whatever" said Shika lazily.

Ino looked at the clock and said "Its time to go before it gets too late."

After the guys all of their stuff they dragged Naruto with them home


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin:** **hey here is chap 4 sorry it took so long kind of doing it at school.**

**Itachi: thats a lie you where just too lazy to do it.**

**Aya: I agree with Itachi.**

**Rin: hey who let you in!!**

**Aya: I did why?**

**Rin: nevermind 0.o**

**Itachi: Aya and Rin Do not own anybody.**

**Rin: My ther name is yang.**

**Aya: and mine is yin.**

**Itachi: well stop talking so we can get on with the story.**

**Rin & Aya: hope ypu guys like the story their all out of character.**

* * *

**Leave It to High School**

The next days…

"Hey what do you think of the girls" asked Kiba.

"I thought they where geeks and losers" said Gaara.

"I know" said Sasuke.

"I don't" said Naruto frowning at what they said about the girls.

RRRIIINNNGGGG

When the boys heard the bell the all went to their classes.

While walking Naruto had seen Sai and Lee in the hall talking about something.

"Hey Lee, Sai" yelled Naruto but they didn't hear the so he walked closer to them so they could here him better. When he got closer to them he could hear that they where talking about the girls so he went up as close as he could to hear what they where saying.

"Hey lee can you actually believe that the girls actually went with the plan to look like geeks and losers this school year!" said Sai amazed at them.

"I know they where so popular last year when we went to school together" said Lee.

"But they said that they didn't want to be popular this year because of what happened last year" said Sai.

"True well let's get going before we are late" said Lee.

"Ok then" said Sai.

Naruto had heard everything. He was shocked at what he had just learned about the girls. At break he ran all over the school until he found the guys.

"Hey guys I have something to tell you!!" yelled Naruto coming to stand right in front of all of them.

"Shut up dobe" said Sasuke

"You shut up I'm trying to tell you something teme" said Naruto.

"Whatever dobe"

"What is it Naruto" asked Kiba.

"Remember how all you guys thought that the girls dressed like geeks and where losers" asked Naruto.

"Yah so what" asked Gaara.

"I heard Sai and Lee talking about them" said Naruto looking at all of them.

"So? What dose that have to do with what you have to tell us?" asked Shika.

"Well I heard them say that they are really popular and are pretending to be losers and are dressing like geeks on purpose because of something that happened to them in the past" yelled Naruto.

"What?" they all asked except Sasuke Gaara and Neji. (They are 2 cool 2 ask that).

"Ok so" said Neji.

"Them popular you're kidding right" said Shino.

"No he's right" said a voice from right behind the group of boys. They turned around to see Sai, Lee and the girls behind them.

"Then why do you hide the fact that you guys where so popular before?" asked Sasuke.

"That's our business and none of yours" said a teary eyed Sakura.

"Just leave it be and don't ask any questions about it" said an equally teary eyed Ino.

"Come on its time to go to class we don't want to be late. Do we?" said Matsuri trying not to cry while pulling the rest of the Gaara to their next class. The other girls followed their example and dragged the guys with them to their next class. When class was over the girls got together and tried avoid running into the guys all day.

"Temari" said Gaara.

"Yes Gaara" she asked.

"Why did it look like you and the girls where about to cry when we asked you about your past?" asked Kankurou.

"I'll tell you about my past but not the others. If you want to know what happened to them then you'll have to ask them" said Temari.

"What?" they said in confusion.

"Remember that one day that I called and said that I was going to stay the night at the girl's house?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Well before I made it over there I was attacked" Temari said crying so hard that she fell to the floor. The two boys where shocked at what they heard their sister said .once they got out of their sock they her really tight.

"I was really lucky that I away only one of us got hurt" she said.

"Who got hurt?" asked Gaara.

"I can't tell you who it is but please forgive me for not telling you earlier" said the still crying Temari.

"It's ok of course we forgive you" said Kankurou and Gaara just nodded his head yes.

* * *

**Rin: well hope this chap was to your liking please review**

~ Gaara girls aka yin & yang


	5. Chapter 5

**Rin: Well this is the fifth chap so Itachi you think they liked the story so far.**

**Itachi: Hn I dont know maby you should have asked them not me.**

**Rin: Well sorry what do you think Aya?**

**Aya: Well I think Itachi's being mean.**

**Rin: No not about Ita-chan being mean I ment about the readers liking the story!!**

**Aya: OoOoO well i think we should just ask the readers.**

**Itachi: Dont ever call me that again. -does a scary face-**

**Rin: O_o Ok what evea your not really scary to me.-sticks toung out-**

**Itachi: Whatever just go on with the story.**

**Aya: well while Rin and Itachi are arguing lets get on with the story.**

**Rin: O and I don't own naruto and if I did everything would be diffrent and dont forget that Itachi would pawn Sasuke!!!**

**Aya: Hey Sasuke can pawn Itachi any time!!!!**

**Itachi: well here is the story while they start with the who's better than who game.-(in the background)Itachi NO Sasuke No Itachi!!!-**

**

* * *

**

**Leave It to High School**

Saturday…

As soon as Temari woke up she got dressed in a green and white baby tee white shorts and green sandals, and went to the girl's house. When she got there all the girls where eating breakfast at the table.

"Hey guys I told my brothers about that incident that happened to me that one night is that ok?" she asked the girls.

"Its ok but you didn't tell them about the rest of us right?" asked Sakura.

"No I didn't" she told them.

"Well girls I think its time that I told Neji about that incident" Hinata told the girls while looking down.

"Do you want one of us to come with you to tell him?" asked Ino.

"No its ok I have to do this by myself thank you" said Hinata.

"Your welcome and just remember that were here for you when you need help ok" said Matsuri.

"I know" she said back with a small smile on her face.

"Where all family and if your ever in trouble just give us a call and we'll come no matter what" said Sai and Tenten. They gave a group hug and as they where pulling apart Lee came through the door.

"Hello my youthful Sai and my youthful flowers!!" yelled Lee giving Sai a kiss.

"All of you are crying why? Are you ok?" asked lee a little quieter.

"Yes Lee" they all said together.

"Time to call Neji" said Hinata.

----------------- (With the guys) -----------------

"Man you should of heard what Temari told us" said Kankurou

"What happen" asked Kiba trying not to show worry on his face.

"Why do you care" asked Gaara.

"No reason" he said.

"Ok well I guess that she got attacked by fanboys one night" said Kankurou.

"What!!" they all yelled and at that moment Neji's phone range.

"Hey" said Neji.

"Neji I was wondering if I could go over so we can talk" Hinata said to Neji.

"Ok Hinata" Neji said kind of confused.

"I'm coming over right now ok" Hinata said.

"Ok" said Neji.

"Bye"

"Bye"

----------------- (With the girls) -----------------

"Well I have to go" said Hinata.

"Ok" said Tenten.

"I hope it goes well" said Ino.

"I know me too" said Sakura.

"I believe it will" said Matsuri.

"She's right" said Sai.

"Yah" yelled Lee.

"I'm going to get something to eat want something?" asked Matsuri smiling.

"No" said Sakura.

"How can she smile?" whispered Temari.

"I don't know" Tenten replied back.

"She got it worse than any of us" said Ino.

"If she can smile everyday then so can I" Temari said.

"Yah" everyone else said.

"WOW" said Lee.

"What?" asked Sakura.  
"She can make anybody happy" said Lee.  
"That's right" Sai said.  
"Then we'll all smile for her" yelled Sakura.  
"Yah" they all yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rin: Yay!!! chap 6 is ready!!!!!**

**Itachi: Did you get into the sugar again? ('-_-)**

**Rin: NO! But aya did I just had a rockstar energy drink and some chocolate in the morning and now I'm hyper!!!**

**Aya: Traitor!! You said you wouldn't tell!!**

**Itachi: I don't care anymore just start reading the story befor I get a headache! **

**Rin: NOOOOOOOO my drink!!!!! (running away from Aya)**

**Leave It to High School**

With the guys…

Hinata had just drove up to the boy's door and knocked on it. Naruto was the one to open the door. He was wearing a white wife beater and orange shorts.

"Hey" She said.

"Hi Hinata" yelled Naruto.

"Hey Naruto is Neji here" asked Hinata.

"Yup come in" Naruto said.

"Thanks" said Hinata.

When she walked in she seen Sasuke and Gaara watching TV, Kiba was on the computer and Shika was sleeping on the floor.

"Hey Hinata you wanted to talk" asked Neji.

"Yes, Gaara and Kankurou probably already told you about what happened to Temari" said Hinata with tears in her eyes.

"Yes but why are you crying?" asked Neji trying to touch her shoulder but she moved back and fell against the wall.

"She's not the only one who got hurt we all did but the one who got hurt the most was Matsuri" said Hinata crying at the memory.

All of the guys looked at her in shock.

"I'm only going to tell you what happen to me" she said after she calmed down a bit.

"Ok tell me what happen" said Neji.

"One day I was walking home and someone tried to kidnap me" she said trying not to cry again.

"What?!" yelled all the guy's. Hinata started to cry so Naruto, Kiba, and Neji where hugging her till she stopped.

"Temari was almost raped and was attacked, that was what she told us" said Gaara.

"I wonder what happen to the rest of the girls" said Sasuke.

"Well all I have to say is thanks to Matsuri if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been here" said Hinata.

"Why" asked Gaara.

"Well she was the one that saved us all and got hurt the most out of all of us yet, she still smiles beautifully and it seems like nothing has happened" she said sadly.

"How and why was she hurt the most?" asked Kiba.

"Sorry but I can't tell you if you want really want to know how and why then go and ask her yourself" said Hinata.

"Its ok we'll ask her next time when we see her" said Naruto with a smile. Hinata's cell started to ring at that moment.

"Hello this is Hinata"

"Hey Hinata can you ask the guys if they want to stay the night because Sai is leaving and doesn't know how long he'll be gone and he doesn't want us to stay alone" said Tenten.

"Ok let me ask. Hey guys Sai is wondering if you could come over and stay the night" Hinata said to the guys.

"Ok" they all said.

"They all said ok Tenten" she said in her phone.

"Ok then tell them Sai said thanks" said Tenten.

"Sai said thanks" she told the guys.

"Tell him you're welcome" said Sasuke.

"They said your welcome were leaving now bye" said Hinata.

"Bye" said Tenten and all the girls.

* * *

Well thats the 6th chap hope you like

~ Gaara girls

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Rin: sooooo sleepy**

**Aya: well just go to sleep then**

**Rin: ok (Turns around Itachi come here please**

**Itachi: (walks into the room) what**

**Rin: Can you sit down please**

**Aya: Dont do it if you know whats good for you**

**Itachi: why (Sits down anyways)**

**(Falls asleep in his lap)**

**Aya: thats why**

**Itachi: shoot just strt the story**

**

* * *

**

**Leave It to High School**

With the girls…

"Hey they said ok!" yelled Tenten when she heard the answer.

"Alright!" yelled Ino.

"Hey are you going to tell the guys what happened" asked Sakura

"Ya only if they ask" said Matsuri.

"Ok" said Tenten.

"I'm tired so I'm going to go to take a nap in my room" said Matsuri.

"Ok we'll wake you when the boys come, night" said Sakura.

"Ok" she said back.

--------------------------- (With Matsuri) ------------------------

Matsuri was walking to her room to take a nap. She opened the light red door to her room that was dark red with light red poke a dots all over the room and curtains hat matched. After a couple of minutes of sleeping she woke up and went downstairs not knowing that the guys just got there and sat on the couch. She was half asleep when she looked around the room.

"Hey people why are the guys here are?"

"Their staying the night don't you remember?" asked Temari sitting by Kiba.

"Oh ya I forgot and by the way am I sitting on one of them?"

"Yes you are" said Ino on the floor with Shika.

"Oh well I'm too sleepy to get up" she yawned going back to sleep in Gaara's lap.

"Ok well is anybody hungry?"

"Ya"

"Ok I'll get something for you all to eat" said Sakura.

"I'll help" offered Sasuke.

"Ok whatever"

(Wonder if I should ask her) Sasuke thought to himself as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"If it's about what happen to me then I'll tell you" she said.

"I was at the library after school when it happened."

"What happened?"

"What happen was that I was almost raped" said Sakura. After hearing this Sasuke was mad.

"Keep going" he urged.

"I was reading a book when I felt a hand grab me and pull me into a room to store all the text books" she said with tears in her eyes. "They where trying to rip off all of my cloths but they couldn't the only thing they managed to rip off was my shirt" she sobbed. "If it wasn't for Matsuri I probably wouldn't be here" she said.

(What's Matsuri have to do with this) he thought to himself.

When they finally came out they saw that everybody was wide awake except for Matsuri.

"Let's play a game" yelled Ino excited.

"What game?" asked Sakura when she was sitting.

"How about truth or dare" Temari said.

"Hell yes" yelled Ino.

When into yelled she woke up Matsuri and got a pillow in the face thanks to Matsuri.

"Shut up your being too loud and I'm still trying to sleep"

Everybody just looked at Matsuri like she grew a second head. Gaara was just staring at her with a 'wtf' Face.

"I'll go first" said Sakura

"Ok Sakura kiss Sasuke" said Matsuri that was finally awake.

"Ok" she went to Sasuke and kissed him even though she didn't pick dare. it was Sasuke's turn to ask.

"Ok Shika truth or dare"

"Troublesome but dare"

"I dare you to take Ino for a walk and after kiss her"

"Ok but when where done with the game"


	8. sorry

**Leave it to high school**

I'm sorry to all the readers of this story that I haven't been able to update because my co writer has had the book that I keep the story in and I still have to type it up but ill try to have that ready for all of you as soon as possible and again it is all aya's fault she had the book over the summer. Here is a preview of the upcoming chapter:

"Is it true do you really like me"

"Yes"

"Then will you go out with me"


	9. Chapter 8

**Leave it to high school**

"So Shika what happened to what a drag or troublesome?" asked Ino with a giggle.

"What a drag. Ino truth or dare" asked Shika.

"Dare me I'm not afraid of a challenge"

"Ok I dare you to go jump in the pool with all your cloths of then come in and kiss Shika in the lips" said Tenten cutting him off.

"Ok" she said, as she started getting undressed while walking to the back where the pool was located just outside the house. One she was done with the first part of the dare she then gathered up all her discarded cloths and put them on, once that task was done she went over to Shika and kissed him.

"Ok! Tenten truth or dare!" Ino said loudly.

"Dare" she replied confidently.

"Ok let's see…. Ok I got it kiss Neji then go around the block screaming I love Neji" Ino said happily. "Ok here we go" said Tenten after she gave Neji the kiss, she ran around the whole block screaming I love Neji. When she came back she turned to Neji and said "truth or dare."

"Truth" he said.

"Ok I got one have you ever in your entire life gotten drunk before?"

"No not that I can remember"

"So there is a possibility that you have gotten drunk before?"

"Maybe"

"Dang you don't look like the kind that gets drunk"

"Can we please get on with the game its me next!" yelled naruto.

"Alright Naruto truth or dare" asked Neji.

"You have to--" he was cut off by Tenten who said, "Kiss Hinata" and he did

"Okay Hinata truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

"Umm you" she said shyly.

"Huh wow really you like me?" naruto asked/yelled.

"yes" she said getting even more embarrassed every second because everyone keep staring at her like she was crazy for liking him of all people.

"Cool will you go out with me!" he yelled.

"Yes" she said "Shino truth or dare"

"Truth" he said.

"Have you ever been kissed by someone before" she asked shyly.

"Yes, Kiba truth or dare" Shino said unemotionally.

"Dare" said Kiba.

"Kiss Temari" said Shino uncaring.

"Okay" he said while getting up and walking over to Temari and kissing her.

"Temari truth or dare" asked Kiba.  
"Truth" said Temari.

"Tell him you like him" said Matsuri in her sleep.

"WTF" said naruto.

"Okay sleep talking is a new weird even for Matsuri" said Temari.

"Ya your right Temari" said Ino while everyone else nodded their head to what Ino had said to Temari.

"Whatever anyways Kiba I like you" said Temari.

"What?!" asked/yelled Kiba.

"You heard me! Well anyways Kankurou truth or dare"

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to … run around the block screaming your gay" said Temari and at that time Matsuri finally started to wake up from her slumber.

* * *

**yay I finally got done**


	10. Chapter 9

**Leave it to High School**

"No" Kankurou told them all.

"Why are you a chicken?" teased Naruto.

"No I'm not chicken" Kankurou said in his own defense

"Then why don't you do it" asked Kiba, "unless you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" he yelled.

"Then do it" Matsuri plainly stated.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine I'll do it" he said in a defeated tone.

"YES! HE said he'll do it" cheered Matsuri, "there is no way of getting out of this any more."

"Dam what did I just get myself into" thought Kankurou. Getting up from his sitting position, he ran through the door. While running everyone in the house heard him yelling "I'M GAY!" Springing into action Temari and Ino grabbed a video camera and the car keys.

"Temari start the car!" yelled Ino from inside the house.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Getting ready to video tape Kankurou doing his dare" the girls said at the same time like it was the most obvious thing in the world. With that said everyone got into the care and followed him around. A few minutes later they all came back before Kankurou could suspect a thing. As they just sat down he burst through the front door out of breath.

"Gaara…truth…or…dare" he said huffing and puffing.

"Dare" he said without emotion.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the pool" Kankurou said finally gaining his breath back.

"I'll only do it if I can keep my boxers on" he said giving everyone a glare, telling them that he was keeping his undergarments on weather they liked it or not.

"That's fine" Kankurou said trying to suppress the shiver that he got from Gaara's glare. Even with his attempts at suppressing it, it didn't do any good. It felt as if he had a thousand buckets of ice dropped onto him. As soon as Gaara was outside in only his boxers he shivered because of how cold it felt outside, he dove into the pool and made sure to splash anybody that was outside watching him do his dare. Fortunately for the others they stayed behind the door so they wouldn't get wet. Coming out of the pool and walking inside, Temari handed him a couple of towels so he could dry himself.

"Hey Gaara come over here for a second" Matsuri called.

"What do you want" Gaara stated  
"This" she said then grabbed him and gave him a kiss when he was close enough for her to grab onto him.  
"Why did you do that?" Kankurou asked.  
"You where going to dare me to do it anyways so I thought what the heck do it while I have a choice to do it or not and to finish my dare" she explained to him as if he was an idiot.  
"True, true" all the girls said while the guys just shrugged. Sakura looked at the clock, yawned and turned to look at everyone.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie?" she asked.  
"Okay that sound like fun, so what movies do we have?" asked Ino.

"Well we have Sleeping Beauty, It, or Chucky- Childs Play" She answered back handing back the movies she called out.

"Lets have a vote who wants Sleeping Beauty…It…Childs Play?" Sakura called out the names of the movies. The results:

Sleeping Beauty- 0

It- 5

Chucky- 11

Childs Play won hands down. As the movie was starting everyone was finding a place to sit. Sitting on the couch where Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto with Matsuri, Sakura and Hinata sitting on their laps. In front of their feet where Tenten, Neji, Temari, Kiba, Shika and Ino. In the very front of the TV laying down where Shino, Sai, Lee, and Kankurou.

"Hey Tema" whispered Ino.

"What's up?"

"It's time."

"Okay" Temari got up telling them that she needed to use the restroom but instead went towards her room so she could put their plan in action. A few minutes later she came back with something big in her hands. She hid it behind he back but if you looks close enough you would be able to tell that it was a little too big to hide behind her. It looked cuddly and soft with stuff that looked like hair on its head.

* * *

**Hey guys i know its been like what? 2 years? I've been having issues, resent deaths in the family and yah...hopefully ill be able to update more tho**

**does anybody know if there is a way to update from a phone or ipod touch?**

**If you do please tell me that'll speed up the updates by a whole lot.**

**So far the only time i can updat are the weekends mainly in Saturday school.**

**Again sorry to all who read my story hopefully nothing will happen like these past two years.**

**happy thanks giving to all and thank you all for being so patient with me.**


End file.
